A Father's Joy
by Cynner
Summary: His joy


Thanks to all who reviewed daughter of a devil. Thank you for your comments and support you guys are the best fanfic readers ever! I'm still going to continue I'm just gonna take a short pause just to collect more ideas and refresh my brain...writers block is a bitch! Any who I wrote this small story because they're isn't a lot of stories like these so...enjoy!

A Father's joy

_**Bang!**_

Damon opened his eyes and groaned. He's been tossing and turning in his bed for an hour. He finally got tired and went to sleep. He through the covers off of himself and made sure not to wake up the figure beside him. He walked over to his dresser to grab a white ti-shirt to put on. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. _I need sleep!_

He carefully walked out making sure again not to wake up the brunette beauty in his bed. He smiled at her and then closed the door.

He passed a bedroom and looked in. He saw that the person who is supposed to be asleep was wide awake downstairs. He passed Stefan's room and listened if he was awake. Thankfully he too was asleep. _Everyone's asleep but me! _

He made his way downstairs. He walked into the sitting area and saw nobody there. He frowned and made his way to the library. Again nobody was there. _Funny that's where she always goes._

He then made his way to the kitchen and found the culprit for the loud noise that woke him up.

There she was eating her favourite cereal and reading a book. He smiled and shook his head.

She didn't look as if she knew he was there so he stared at her for awhile. He watched as she titled her head and flipping the pages of her book. He watched as she took a spoonful of the cereal and chewed .

He couldn't help but smirk and admire her looks. Curly dark hair, green/blue eyes, pouting lips, caramel coloured skin and tiny.

He finally decided to let his presences known. "You should be sleeping" He said in a disapproving voice.

The girl looked up and grinned. " I couldn't sleep." Damon's frowned disappeared and was replaced by a grin.

"Well you should. Hey what was that noise?" he said.

"Oh I dropped something while reaching for my lucky charms!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and sat down at the table across from her.

"you should be in bed, you have school tomorrow don't you?"

"yeah but I couldn't sleep," Damon sighed and eyed her food. "You gonna share with your old man?"

The girl giggled and nodded her head. " I would love to share with my thousand year old father!"

Damon face turned sour like he sucked on a lemon and placed a hand over his chest.

"You wound me my child!" The girl laughed and pushed her bowl towards him. He smiled and took a mouthful of the cereal. "Hey not that much!" the girl exclaimed. Damon chuckled and pushed the bowl back to her.

The girl smiled and took a mouthful too of the sugary cereal. They both passed the bowl back and forth and when it was done they talked for awhile.

"Alright kiddo time for bed!" he said. "Okay" sighed the girl. He got up and waited for her to put the bowl in the sink. He turned off the light and they both walked back upstairs. The girl walked into her bedroom laid down. Damon sat down on her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and was about to close the door when the girl cried out.

"Daddy?" Damon turned around. "yeah babe?"

The girl smiled. "I love you!" Damon smiled and walked back to her to kiss her forehead again.

"I love you too kid" He whispered. "Now go to bed." The girl nodded and snuggled in the covers and closed her eyes. Damon walked back to the door and closed in quietly.

He made his way back to his room and took off his shirt. He laid back down on the bed. He turned to lay on his side to stare at the woman in his bed.

The woman feeling her eyes on him opened them and smiled.

"She couldn't sleep again?" Damon wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"She looks like you, you know." The woman laughed and pecked him on the lips. Damon smiled.

"Who would have thought that I Damon Salvatore would be a father let alone the father of your child?" he laughed quietly. "Well who would have thought that I Bonnie Bennett would be a mother to your child?" she mocked back. Damon just grinned and kissed her.

" You mean Bonnie Salvatore right?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah Bonnie Salvatore."

Damon pulled her closer and Bonnie laid her head on his chest and went back into a peaceful slumber.

Damon couldn't help to feel so lucky. He had the woman of his dreams. Who actually had chosen him for once instead oh his brother. He was a married man now. He lifted up his left finger and stared at the golden band on his left finger. He eyed his wife's as well. He kissed her head and caressed her back. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He never thought he'd be married because of being a vampire. As a human he wanted to but it all went away when he became a vampire. Plus he's a father! He fathered a half vampire half witch. His little girl.

He remembered when bonnie gave birth and the handed her to him. She was the tiniest thing he ever seen. She was beautiful like her mother. Stefan was proud uncle that day. Elena and Caroline were fighting over who was going to be the godmother. In the end Caroline was the proud godmother and Elena was the proud aunt. Tyler was also the baby's uncle. Damon finally accepted him for being a werewolf and called a truce. Jeremy found a girlfriend and was happy to be anointed godfather of the baby.

Katherine was still in the tomb and Klaus was dead along with the originals. Everyone was safe. Damon could help but cry because he was thrilled that his baby girl wouldn't be snatched away from him by all the bad things that used to be in Mystic falls.

Sure their lives were far from normal but at least his family was safe. His little girl was safe and that was all that mattered to him. He remembered being paranoid for months. He would stay in his baby's nursery in a rocking chair watching over her. He would sometimes bring her to Bonnie and he's bed. He wanted his baby safe with him and his wife. He's over that now but now and then he wakes up randomly in the night to check up on her and would sit in the same rocking chair to watch over her. Bonnie always feels proud and says he's so sweet and sexy when he tries to protect their child.

Their child will forever be safe. He would make sure of it. No one would touch or harm his girls. Ever.

He smiles and feels his eyes dropping. He is the luckest son of a bitch in the world. He is a brother, a husband and now...a father. He's wife saved him and he's daughter completed him. She was their little miracle. Their whole world. She is their reason for living. She is their little Abigail Carolena Salvatore.

His joy.

Abigail really does mean a father's joy in Hebrew. I still don't know why I thought I did but I'm glad I did. Hope you all liked it and stay tune for more, _Daughter Of A Devil. _

Thanks for reading and remember to review!

~Cynner


End file.
